


Moon and Stars

by Dracos_Slytherin_Kitten_of_Darkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_Slytherin_Kitten_of_Darkness/pseuds/Dracos_Slytherin_Kitten_of_Darkness
Summary: Lilly Potter is six months pregnant with cancer with only five months to live being part Veela her bonded James will die with her.What will happen?Who will look after Harry?Who will be Harry's mate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.  
> I hope y'all enjoy.

February 1980  
Lily Potter was 6 months pregnant when she heard the news, she had cancer. Lily sat there crying into her husband's arms and his best friends Sirius Black. "How long do I have?" Lily asked the doctor,  
he looked at her sadly "5 months 6 at the most"  
Lily sobbed harder as Sirius left to get some air, she said "James what about Harry I’ll get 2 months with him and when I die James so will you, Harry will be parentless all he will have is Sirius". She cried out  
"Sirius will look after him my love we just need to spend as much time together as possible, he will be safe our little veela I just hope he finds someone good". He says trying to calm his wife  
"Sirius get in here" she yelled loudly "We need to tell him James" she whispered as he walked in.  
"What is it? " he asked with worry  
"Sit down" says James "we have something to ask you"  
"What is it guys" he says almost at a whisper,  
"well we would like you to be the godfather of Harry you know when we die" James says sadly,  
"Are you serious you really mean it" he asks, and James sarcastically says  
"no your Sirius, but no we really mean it we would love you to be" Sirius smiles really big  
"I would be honoured to be his godfather" he yells excitedly  
"Yay" says James as Lily smiled at them both.  
"Where's Remus" she asked  
"on his way, I can't believe your trusting me with such a big responsibility" he says smiling big.  
"Of course, Harry will have our memory and he will have yours and Remus's and he will have the best man/woman he's veela self can find and two possibly amazing dads" Lily said with a wink as Sirius blushes and Remus walks in  
What did I miss?" he says hugging the three.  
"well I have cancer and 5 months to live, 6 if I'm lucky" she paused trying not to cry, "Our son will never really know us Remus, I really don't want to leave him" she says starting to cry again. Remus sat on the bed  
"Sirius and I will take good care of him and his future partner. I'll also make sure he doesn't do anything to kill himself. James" he says turning to his best friend  
"Yes" he says  
"How do you feel about animagus training" he says smiling softly as James looks to Lily. She looks at them both  
"Alright but what about the Veela part of him, I mean there is only a little bit in his blood but there is enough" she says softly.  
"Lily you don't need to worry, Veela's are a lot better changing than anyone else" James says smiling softly at his wife. He tries to be brave and he knows she is tired, having cancer and being pregnant can take a lot out of someone.  
"Alright" she says softly at the boys she added "I need all 3 of you to do me a huge favour" she says sternly,  
"Anything for you my love" says James.  
"Get me Severus please I need his help and he owes me a favour" she said giving puppy dog eyes to her husband and his best friends  
"anything for you my love" Says James. As he and Sirius left Remus stayed to talk to Lily  
"I'm going to become a teacher" he smiles and hugs her tight.  
"Well congratulations when do you start working on it" she asked happily.  
"Next year in September he smiles at her, Dumbledore has a position for me as well as Severus" he said as the boys arrived with him.  
"Thank you both" she said, "can we have a moment alone" she adds, and they all walk out as she gives Sev her orders, she also found out her old friend Narcissa Malfoy was also pregnant with a boy, she planned to call him Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lucius after his father who has sadly passed away a month ago to cancer also. Lily hoped they would become close friends.  
The next few months were horrible for them, Lily was looking horrible and James was slowly deteriorating at the same time. Lily was 9 months pregnant and too weak to walk. Severus had kept his promised to Lily and was giving her weekly potions he had also promised to look after the 3 boys especially Harry and Remus as he knew Sirius could look after himself, she could tell it wasn't long until she gave birth and she looked at her mother's spirit (Secret only Veela’s can see the dead) "what do I do mother" she whispered out to her,  
"there is not a lot you really can do; he will see you one day when the change happens" she said then disappeared.  
Three days later Lily Potter had given birth to Harry James Potter. They were sitting in the hospital Lily & Harry on the hospital bed, James in a chair asleep. Lily was softly cooing to Harry about how he was loved and that no one will come to harm him as long as he will live. Just next door Narcissa was also with her baby boy, it wasn't until Severus rushed in next door did she know. 30 minutes later he walks into Lily's room with a little bundle, "Lily I would like you to meet my godson Draco Lucius Malfoy" he said,  
"Oh wow Sev" says Lily. "He's beautiful, let him come say hello to Harry" she continues smiling softly as he brings baby Draco over. But what they didn't know and neither did the babies was that there was stronger force bringing them together.  
Two months later  
Lily & James Potter had passed away surrounded by loved ones and friends. Remus & Sirius were getting the funeral prepared when there was a soft knock at the door, Remus went and opened it and found a big bunch of Lilies with a note saying "Thank You for looking after my sister".  
"Remus there's something wrong" Called Sirius.  
"No but we've received flowers from Lily's sister" Remus yelled,  
"Really" Said Sirius as he walked out to see "Wow that's..."  
"A lot" Remus finished smiling at the older man pulling him in for a kiss. The two boys had gotten together weeks before Lily and James passed away. After the funeral the three boys went home Remus put Harry down in the crib and softly closed the door and went downstairs to Sirius pulling him close for a hug.  
"When do you need to leave for school?" Asks Sirius  
"In a week but I can put it off if you need help with Harry" said Remus  
"No. Absolutely not your going, Harry and I will be fine without you and you'll be here weekends and stuff, we’ll be okay really love. Now go start packing" he says softly pecking his lips as he walked to the kitchen to cook dinner as the door knocked again. So he quickly goes to answer it "Severus what are you doing here" he asks,  
"Voldemort plans to come and kill the boy, you and Remus need to leave, I'll stay with Harry" He says quickly  
"You want us to leave you and Harry here so he can die" asks Sirius.  
"He won't die, he'll be the end of Voldemort, the curse will rebound and he will be gone" Severus said as Remus walked down smiling  
"Hello Sev how are you today?" he asks.  
"I'm well, are you excited for school" He asks,  
"I am very much yourself? It will be good having a job straight after" He said smiling. Severus looked back to Sirius and he nods. Sirius looks softly at Remus telling him everything Severus said.  
"Alright let's do it" says Remus softly. The men go up and get ready to go out and they say goodbye to Harry telling him they love him so much and that Lily was there to protect him and they kissed his head and left. That night October 31st was one of the longest nights at the house but at midnight a dark evil cloak figure creeped into the house, he was there to kill the one rumoured to be the end of him Harry Potter. The man was none other than Lord Voldemort also known as The Dark Lord.  
Voldemort quietly walked up the stairs to find the infant boy when he heard a cry, he followed it and when he found the boy he slowly raised his wand. He yelled the killing curse but it went wrong, it backfired and in the blink of an eye he was gone and Harry was alive and well except for the cut on Harry's head. Sirius heard the boy crying so he walked in picking up the crying baby apparating to Malfoy Manor, walking through the gate to the door "Narcissa" he screamed as she ran down the stairs holding little Draco  
"Severus, what it is" she called.  
"It’s Harry, he was attacked by the Dark Lord, I didn't know where to take him. The other death eaters are about to blow up their house".  
"I have to contact Remus and Sirius" he says panicking, "Severus it's all okay, both men are upstairs" she says trying to calm him.  
"Okay, get them pass me Draco" he whispers, giving him the baby. He takes both boys into the library, and then there is a knock at the door. He puts the children down to play and goes to look who it is. Dumbledore is standing there waiting to come in; Severus opened the door letting the man in  
"Professor Dumbledore" he says  
"Hello Severus How is the boy" He asks.  
"He's okay, he has a cut on his head" he told the man.  
"Take me to him" Dumbledore says, following the man to the child. He picks up the boy holding him smiling as he fixes the cut placing him down.   
Fifteen minutes Narcissa finally got the boys down  
"Where is he" Remus asked Severus.  
"The library" he says  
"Okay thank you Severus" he says running to Harry as Sirius talked to Dumbledore about where they would go since the house was ruined. Remus walked in with the two boys and says "we will move into a muggle city"  
"You really want that" Sirius asked happily  
"Of course, it would be safer" Remus said smiling.

A week later the 3 boys had moved in and Remus was packed and ready to leave for school the next morning. After he was packed he went down to play with Harry. Then he went and put him to bed. The next morning goodbyes were said and Remus was gone.


	2. The year that was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is a really short and shitty chapter but let me know what you all think :)

_Years had passed; Remus was now the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Sirius had been taking care of Harry and been keeping a close eye for any Dark Lord or Death Eater. Harry had now stopped the Dark Lord twice nearly losing the third last year. Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin was now about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry was proud of his father's (he knew about his real family) they had gotten married after his first year of school, while Harry had many friends and family there was one boy he felt a certain pull to but he's been ignoring it for a while now not knowing about the Veela just waiting to come along. Harry was about to turn 16 at midnight he's transformation would come out and he would have until his 18th birthday to find his mate. Harry had just written to his friends Hermione, Ron and his family, and to Dean and Seamus who had gotten together after five years of sexual tension._

 

**_Draco's point of view (finally)_ **

  
_Over the years Draco has grown into a fine young man. He recently turned 16 and was living happily, well almost happily with his mother except for the death eaters and Lord Voldemort in his house; He was now sadly one of them. Draco was coping with depression and anxiety and he was a self harmer and recently suicidal. Draco had recently put all his feelings into music, and now had a band with Blaze, Pansy, Theo, Alex and himself. He was lead singer and guitar, he's mother was so proud of her little Slytherin Draco and Blaze as she had married Blaze's father when Draco was 7. Daniel was Blaze's father and he was a major step behind Draco because Snape and Draco were the Dark Lord's favorite but secretly they were both spies to Dumbledore. Daniel hated both Severus and Draco also his son who was gay. Narcissa, Blaze and Severus knew about Draco's sexuality. Draco was excited for school to start._

_Two months he had left to wait. Draco had just received his Hogwarts letter attached to it was also Blaze's letter and their book list, He also has his timetable he noticed all his classes were with the Gryffindor's, with his crush Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin. Fuck that was a long name if he knew one. Draco had, had feelings for Harry for some time now, he couldn't remember when it had started suddenly Draco was pulled from those thoughts when he heard the Dark Lord calling for him, as he quickly ran down to the drawing room._   
_"Ah Draco, come sit with me" he said in his creepy voice_

_"Of course my Lord what is it you need" he asked softly keeping calm looking at him._

_"I need you to do me a favor, to prove yourself to me" he said._

_"What is it my Lord, I would do anything for you"_

_"Ah" he paused "I knew you would say that, I need you to kill Dumbledore"_

_"Oh wow your really trusting me, I'll do it" he says as the Dark Lord dismisses him._

  
_An hour later Draco got another letter from his owl about a gig that his band would get at Hogwarts next year, They needed to know in advance because it was a ball, They wanted them to play twenty songs for five hours after the formal hour of course, he would do it as it would make him look good for future jobs. If he wasn't in prison. Draco ran to tell Blaze and his mother._   
_The next two months they wrote songs and practiced as well as doing other gigs in London. At Diagon Alley. Today they were buying the things they needed for the year; once they were done they packed and got ready to leave the next day. Draco woke early the next morning and quickly showered and dressed, he ate breakfast with the others before heading off to Hogwarts..._

 

_Time skip and summary of the year._

_Harry turned into his Veela inheritance but still hasn't met his mate, Draco kept trying to kill Dumbledore with his knowledge but in the end he couldn't do it, it had to be Severus most of the Order knew except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Harry they went looking for Horcruxes. Draco had been punished and he was now a werewolf, but it was his animagus wolf, a pure white snow wolf. The ball had been moved to the next year for when he who must not be named was dead and gone which Harry had finally done..._


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what to write here lol

**_1998_ **   
  


_The war was over harry had done it again he had killed the dark lord and many of his followers had either died with him or gone to Azkaban prison. Draco luckily was not one of them all thanks to his mother and of course Harry who had helped him so much during the trials._   
  


**_1999_ **   
  


_Harry awoke the morning of September 1st he had just had another nightmare even though Voldemort was gone Harry's dreams were not but these were different these were of a blond pure blood of the name Draco Malfoy. Harry new from the moment his dreams started that he was his mate. When Harry woke he could smell Draco's sent it smelt of expensive cologne, apple, rose shampoo, broomstick wax and the potions classroom. Harry smiled breathing in the sent until it had disappeared, slowly he got up and quickly had a shower and put on some nice muggle skinny jeans and a black dress suit then quickly put the last few things he would need for his year at Hogwarts grabbed his wand and left to Kings cross._   
  


**_Draco's P.O.V_ **   
  


_Draco was trying to get the last of his things into his trunk he then grabbed his wand which he was finally allowed to have back and put it in his jeans pocket. He then took his potion which Snape had taught him how to make. The reason Draco had to take potions that tasted like blood was because he was a werewolf and it's not like he needed it other than it made things less painful for him when it was time to transform and he wasn't rabid either the main thing it did was stop him from leaving Hogwarts down to the village and he didn't mind that so much the only problem is he knows he has a mate just doesn't know who yet but he had his suspicions of who it could be only because when he turned wolf the scent of his mate would surround him making him want to go searching but his mother made sure he couldn't. Draco then grabbed what he needed and left for the station._   
  


**_Kings Cross Station_ **   
  


_Harry had arrived five minutes before the rest of his friends so he decided he would wait on the other side of the barrier so he ran through suddenly he was on top of someone. Harry quickly got up apologising to the person he landed on_

_"Well Potter maybe next time you should watch where you are going" said Draco_

_"Draco" harry said shocked_

_"Yes Harry?" said Draco wait why am I calling him Harry he hates me and why did he call me Draco and not Malfoy maybe he wants to try be friends I mean he did stick up for me at the trials without him I'd be in Azkaban he thought to himself._

_"how have you been over the summer did they give you your wand back?" Harry asked_

_"yes they did give it back about two weeks ago, my summer was alright mother hardly let me out of the house after she divorced Daniel same with Blaise" he said softly Draco then said "what about yourself?"_

_"it was alright but honestly I'm still getting nightmares" he said smiling_

_"would you like to find a compartment with me and talk about them?"_

_Just as harry was about to reply Ron's voice cut in saying "and why would he come sit with death-eater scum like you?"_

_"I guess not good day Harry I hope we speak again soon" he said_

_"don't bet on it Malfoy" said Ron pushing harry towards the train to wait for Hermione_

_"You didn't have to be so rude Ron" said harry trying not to let his inner Veela out_

_"what did you want to sit with him?" he asked rudely_

_"I don't know just there is something I have to tell you and Hermione when she gets here" said harry sitting down._   
  


_Five minutes later Hermione showed up and so harry told them all about his dreams and how he didn't know what to do about his feelings for Draco Hermione of course was supportive but Ron was angry saying out of all the people in the world why did it have to be Malfoy. Shortly Professor McGonagall walked into their compartment "_

_Mr Potter may I have a word with you please come down to the teacher's compartment in 5 minutes you should leave now and I will meet you there with the other student" she said softly then left_

_"tell us all about it when you get back promise?"_

_"I'll try" said Harry as he left Harry slowly walking down to the compartment once he got there he noticed all the teachers were gone except for Professor Lupin he walked in worried "hello" said harry_

_"ah harry, come sit we are just waiting for one more he should be joining us shortly" said Remus softly as he said that the door opened as harry turned around again he was met with Draco_

_"Hello Mr Malfoy" said Remus_

_"Draco" said harry then said "I hope this isn't about what Ron said because I'm so sorry I should have stopped him"_

_"Harry it's okay, I'm not sure why we are both here and even if you did he wouldn't have stopped"_

_"no boys this is about something rather important" said McGonagall_

_"yes indeed" said Remus_

_"we need two head students this year and we thought why not have it come from two rival houses and Remus and Severus suggested you two and we know we don't normally have two boys but we thought some change would be good" McGonagall took a pause then said "do you agree to do it?" the boys looked at each other and nodded_

_"But where would we stay in the eighth year tower or what?"asked Draco_

_"We have a special dorm for the head boys and girls but I'm afraid one room was ruined during the war and we have decided to just have the one room" said Remus_

_"Okay but how will that work when you know?" Asked Draco_

_"Well would you like to tell Harry or should we move you?" Said McGonagall_

_"You tell me and I'll tell you" said Harry_

_Draco looked at them all then took a deep breath and said "I'm a wolf" he said then explained everything to them all about what happened then it was Harry's turn_

_"I'm a Veela" he said everyone looked  at him shocked then Draco spoke up_

_"Who's your mate" he sounded jealous as he said that_

_"I'm not sure yet" said Harry looking to Remus for help_

_"Well I'm sure it won't effect anything until you find her" said Draco_

_"Or him" Harry muttered under his breath as Professor McGonagall dismissed them the walked together when Draco said_

_"_ _I have a mate to you know but I'm not sure yet either" he said even though he new his mate was right beside him he could smell him so easily it was quite calming but Draco didn't know Harry was feeling the exact same thing. Both boys said goodbye and went back to their friends_

_"what happened Harry?" Asked Ron and Hermione together_

_"I'm head boy" said Harry happily_

_"Who's head girl"asked Ron_

_"It's Draco" he said waiting for there reactions "the teachers thought it would be good to join the to rival houses together but with us as the first to be equal " he continued_

_"That must suck mate" said Ron_

_"How Ron, Harry can figure out if they're mates or not I think it's great" said Hermione just then the train slowly stopped meaning they have arrived so they quickly got off the train and went to find a carriage but there were so many students Harry looked around and Green eyes met Silver which turned to a bright blue then back Harry found it strange but beautiful._

_Finally they got to a carriage with Luna, Neville, Ginny, Seamus and Dean who were already snogging as Harry got on they started to move the group talked about how excited they were and what subjects they were taking and the usual how was your summer conversation._

_They had arrived to the great hall and were awaiting the sorting ceremony but what they didn't know is all years 4 and up were getting resorted. Once the first years were sorted headmistress McGonagall then called the other years up she had just finished the seventh years most of them staying except for a few Gryffindors moving into Ravenclaw then it was the eighth years turn._

_Daphne was called first and sorted into Hufflepuff, Pansy Slytherin, Blaise Slytherin, Hermione Slytherin (turns out she was really a pure blood) Ron was Hufflepuff then Draco was called slowly he  walked up and again this time he was Slytherin then it was Harry he put the hat on his head and let it find the right place "your time in Gryffindor has done all it can do for you it's time to go with you mate" it said in his head then suddenly it screams_ **_SLYTHERIN_ ** _there were a lot of claps to his surprise as he went and sat down surprisingly by Draco and Hermione he smiled at them both then the feast began and the room tucking in except for the gorgeous blonde sitting next to Harry but he didn't comment on it yet. Dinner had ended and Professor McGonagall was now showing Draco and Harry to their own common room._

_"The password is Hogwarts feel free to change it just owl me" she said then left._


	4. Opening up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING HAS SMUT

The two boys walked in and they were shocked at what they saw they had a lounge room, dining room, one bed room up a spiral staircase, a small kitchen, the main room was mainly green but as different lights hit it would change to a different house colour it was beautiful the sofa was black with green and silver pillows there were four blankets on the sofas all of the different houses. The common room was very beautiful both boys walked up the staircase to their room walking in they were shocked there was only one bed the boys looked at each other than harry not wanting his mate sleeping uncomfortable said "you can have the bed I'll sleep on the sofa"

"No harry its fine we can share"

"Are you sure I don't want you to be uncomfortable"

"Harry its fine really" Draco smiled at Harry

"Thank you" Harry said smiling back

The boys stayed up talking like they were old friend until the moon came up then Draco was suddenly in his wolf form Harry knowing that if he turned into his animagus they could communicate so that's what Harry did now there were two wolves in the room one as black as night with a patch of white under his neck and one as white as snow with a black patch under his neck but neither really thought too much into it "wow your wolf form is beautiful" said harry to Draco but he was to amazed by Harry's form he went over and sniffed him and harry giggled softly

"Wow Harry your form is huge compared to mine"

"Might be because I am bigger, why you jealous" said Harry

"Me jealous of you? Never well maybe a little but I'm still slightly taller"

"Very true"

The boys decided it would be best to sleep so they climbed onto the bed knowing that by morning they would both be human.

The next morning Harry awoke with pain in his back but a smile on his face again he woke to the smell of Draco then he realised there was someone sleeping on his chest he looked down and say the blonde hair he froze but something made him pull him closer as he did that he felt Draco snuggle closer harry smiled closing his eyes waiting for the blonde to wake up.

Draco's P.O.V

I slowly woke up to arms around me and the smell of harry I had never felt so safe smiling I looked up to an awake harry "why hadn't he pushed me away" Draco thought to himself as he slowly got up not knowing harry was awake "Morning Draco" said harry making Draco jump out of his skin glaring at a giggling Harry

"Did you really have to do that" he said blushing slightly

"Yes and I'm glad I did it was quite amusing" he said smiling at then blushing boy who was practically sitting in the other boys lap slowly he got up and ran into the bathroom, turning on the water slowly getting undressed he noticed slight problem stirring in his pants looking down at his hard member he thought "shit I hope harry hadn't noticed" and he blushed even more as he wrapped his hand around himself slowly pumping up and down giving out a soft moan as he thinks about Harry under him he moans louder as he pumps his hand harder and tighter he moans Harry's name a bit too loud but right now he doesn't care the feeling in his cock is too good as he pumps his hand once more he comes a moaning mess then he washes off and turns the shower off. As Draco is in the shower he doesn't know that Harry heard him which caused a problem for Harry but he would have to fix that later just as Harry finished readjusting himself Draco walked out of the bathroom "took you long enough what were you doing in there" Harry says smirking at the blonde as he goes slightly pink

"Nothing for you to worry about" said Draco moving for Harry to use the bathroom once harry was out both boys went down to sort a meeting with the prefects and to get their head boy badges as they were walking insults were thrown at Draco but he kept walking Harry felt bad for the boy so he decided that he would help change how people looked at him as they were walking Draco's arm brushed against harry then all of a sudden his wings were fully out this only meant one thing Harry's mate had touched him but before Draco noticed the wings were gone but someone else saw what happened Hermione. Hermione walked up and grabbed harry

"we'll be back Malfoy" she said to him dragging harry to an empty classroom locking the door and putting a silencing charm on

"what's this about Mione" asked harry

"Draco's your mate Harry" she said almost shocked

"Yeah I guessed that when my wings just forced themselves painfully out" he said sarcastically "what do I do Mione?"

"You talk to him about it when you are alone but be careful Harry you know what will happen if he rejects you"

"Yeah I die painfully, but I'll talk to him I mean I heard him in the shower I'm pretty sure he has some feelings for me"

"Eww I don't want to know Harry, now go back to lover boy" she says smirking at him as he walks away laughing harry slowly walked up to the dorm hoping Draco would be there when he felt pain in his wrist that's odd he thought but it didn't come back to mind as he walked in to the common room

"Draco are you in here" he called up to the room but it was silent I wonder where he is he thought as he felt pain in his legs like he did with his wrists as he looked at his wrist he noticed that there were pink lines all up them he didn't know if they were from him cutting or his mate then he realised it was Draco running up the stairs to grab his map he went to look for Draco he was in the Astronomy tower so he quickly ran up there opening the door quietly he noticed that Draco was sitting right on the edge "Draco?" he said softly Draco looked at harry blood everywhere and tears running down his checks "Draco honey what's wrong?" harry asked as softly as he could his heart breaking as he looked at the crying boy he heard the boy mumble something "what was that sweetie, you need to speak up" harry paused but still couldn't hear him "Draco can I come over to you? I won't hurt you I promise I just can't hear you over the wind?" he asked as Draco nodded slightly so harry slowly moved over to Draco sitting next to him "what's wrong Draco?" he asked again softly looking at the boy as he saw what he had done to himself he let out a quite sob

"He hates me" said Draco almost sounding out of it

"Who hate your sweetie?" asked harry sadly

"My mate, he hates me"

"I bet he doesn't honey, who is he"?  asked harry pulling Draco close to him worried he might try and jump as he did that Draco looked up at him and said

"you" then Draco moved so fast harry couldn't stop him so harry pushed out his massive wings and swooped down and caught Draco just as he was about to hit the ground

"Draco are you okay?" he asked as he flew them around Draco was so light it was easy

"you're a Veela?" he asked

"I'm part Veela yes and we need to talk" he say flying down to the pitch once he landed he kissed Draco softly at first then he pulled Draco closer kissing him deeper Draco wrapped his arms around harry's neck pulling him closer slowly harry pulled away "your my mate too Draco and honestly I have wanted you for so long I just never new you would feel the same or that you were even gay or bi but I'm glad you are my mate I just hope you accept me" said harry puffing

"of course ill accept you you're my mate to you idiot now come here and kiss me" said Draco pulling harry in smiling into the kiss he slowly ran his hand over harry's wings as harry moaned Draco giggled pulling away "Can we go for a fly around?"

"of course honey" said harry motioning for Draco to jump up so he did wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and his legs around his waist smiling as harry and Draco were suddenly flying through the air Draco giggling and finally smiling both boys almost forgetting about Draco's self harm slowly heading up to their common room to wrap up Draco's arms Harry looked at Draco and asked "how long have you been self harming?"

"Ever since I got bitten by Voldemort's wolf"he said starting to cry as Harry looked at his arms more looking at the cuts that went over his dark mark and said

"I used to do it to Draco" he pulled up his robes to show him "it doesn't change how I see you"

"And how is that?" Asked Draco

"Beautiful and strong and mine, but Draco there are some things that need to happen before you will truly be mine" he paused then said "I need to mark you and then we make love, and I understand if you're not ready it can wait as long as you need" said Harry just then Hermione and Ron barged in screaming about seeing him flying with someone in his arms Ron then looked at Harry and said

"What the bloody hell is going on and why are you with Malfoy" he then dropped to a whisper "have you told him" Harry looked at his to best friends and said

"Yes Draco knows turns out I'm his mate anyway" he paused and said "thank you Mione for giving me the extra push"

Hermione blushed and said "I new he'd be your mate seeing he's a wolf if you weren't his mate then you would have died shortly after his first change even if yours hadn't happened yet" after she explained Harry looked to Draco and said to his friends "I'm just glad he loved me back." As they all talked they notice it was becoming late so the four of them decide to head down to dinner once they left Draco grabbed Harry's hand and said

"I want them to know if you do"

"I do but are you sure I don't want you to feel uncomfortable we haven't even decided if we're dating yet" said Harry stopping them both

"I want to be with you Harry I have wanted to be with you since first year" once that slipped from Dracos mouth Harry's wings shot out from happiness

"Well let's go he says" grabbing Dracos hand and walking into the great hall with his wings still out the Hermione came over and said "Harry your wings" he looked at her then behind him and blushed pulling his wings back in as the four walked over to the Gryffindor table everyone was staring it was starting to put Draco off but then thought fuck it I'm Draco fucking Malfoy and ignored them as the sat down the girl Weasley came over and as soon as she saw Harry and Draco together she stormed over and said

"What the fuck is the deatheater skum doing over here and why is it sucking up to Harry" at this Harry got angry his eyes went black and his wings came out with a black smoke and he growled

"Draco happens to be my mate and if you ever say a bad word against him again you will never speak again, got it" as he said that she nodded starting to cry running to the other end of the table Draco stood and softly touched Harry's shoulder and whispered softly 

"It's okay come sit please" as he did that Harry calmed down completely and he kissed Draco's lips softly to show everyone he's his then they piled up some food and talked to each other Ron and Hermione they then had some ice cream Draco had chocolate with strawberries and Harry had vanilla with strawberries once the both finished they said good night to Hermione and Ron.

Harry picked Draco up and flew them out to the quidditch and Draco go out his broom while Harry flew around the spent an hour up flying around until they both got bored so Draco put his broom back and Harry picked him up and flew up to their rooms once he set Draco down he was pulled into a kiss smiling he kissed back pulling the blonde closer slowly Draco pulled away and said "Harry I want us to mark each other" Harry looked at the blonde shocked and said

"are you sure I don't want you to feel you have to"

"I don't but I want you in every way possible" Draco smiled at Harry

"Alright my love" Harry said pulling the blonde in closer kissing him slowly and softly then he slipped the blonde shirt off then doing the same with his own "this may hurt a little my love and I have to say something in Latin then I'll bite" Draco nodded as Harry softly kissed up and down his neck the said softly "Draco amica perpetuum protector tuus sum" (dragon my love, I am your protector forever) as he said that he sinks his teeth in and they are both encased in a white glow as the glow slowly disappeared Harry kissed Draco grinding against him making him moan slowly he runs his hands over Draco's body removing his pants as he does the same to him wrapping his hand around the blondes cock making him moan arching his back using his other had he lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed them into the moaning blonde moving them around he pulled away from the kiss kissing the blondes neck and chest down to his very hard cock placing a soft teasing kiss on the tip giving it a lick he slowly starts to suck pushing his fingers in and out of the moaning mess of a blonde slowly pulling away he kissed back up to his lips and whispered "are you ready" the blonde just nodded as Harry removed his fingers he lubed up his cock and slowly started sliding in pausing for Draco to get use to feeling so full he began to pump in and out making Draco moan soon Draco began moving with Harry meeting his thrusts Harry was getting closer as he moaned louder Draco moaning with him Draco arched his back moaning

"I-I'm go-nn-a come ugh Harry" he moaned out cumming up his stomach as harry moaned out Draco's name he came deep in Draco as he collapsed breathlessly kissing Draco deeply slipping out of him "that was amazing Harry, I love you" said Draco cleaning them both up

"I love you to come lets sleep we have a big day of classes tomorrow"Harry said kissing his boy breathlessly then snuggling into him both falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey anyone who really reads my stuff I added a song into this chapter but i have changed some words in the lyrics under the video 
> 
> Please enjoy xx

The next morning Harry woke entangled in a mass of warmth coming from the small blonde in his arms he smiled softly shifting slightly to pull him closer. As he pulled him closer Draco snuggled into him more Harry kissed his head smiling. Slowly harry looked over Draco's body the amount of scars cuts and burns on him would make Harry's arms look normal. Harry softly stroked Draco's check lifting his head giving him a soft and loving kiss suddenly he was kissing back pulling harry closer harry smiled pulling away slightly "good morning to you to, how did you sleep my blonde beauty"

"I haven't slept that good since I was a child" Draco said stretching in Harry's arms "how did you sleep?" he asked

"good but that could have been because I had you in my arms" said harry

"harry can I ask you something?"

"anything Draco" said harry softly looking down at his beautiful boy

"what are we? I know we are mates but what are we?"

"what would you like to be?"

"I want to be yours, I want to be your man" said Draco

"I would love that my sweet I have claimed you so everyone will know you are mine anyway"

"what will your friends say?" asks Draco

"Ron won't be happy he could hardly handle me having feelings for you Hermione and the others should be okay with it" Harry tried to reassure him kissing him softly "and anyway they can't have a say we are mated" he continued

Later that day Harry and Draco were walking around the castle looking for his friends when they bumped into Draco's friends. Both of the boys explained everything to them and surprisingly they took it well he smiled at Draco and said "told you everything would be fine now lets find my friends" so harry and Draco searched the castle then decided to check the great hall. finally they found them harry took Draco's hand and they went to tell his friends and as harry expected Ron had a fit but that didn't bother the two boys they kissed softly. The boys sat down with the others and talked about the ball they all new would be coming up Draco even told them that he and his band would be playing some of the night also.

 

**Time skip 3 months later**

Draco and Harry were very happy together their friends were happy for them also except for two ginger siblings Ron and Ginny. Ginny was angry because she was jealous and Ron was just pissed off he was with Malfoy but Ginny had a plan to break the two boys up. She and Ron had been reading up a lot about Veela and wolves and the hole mate thing and she knew that if Harry caught Draco or vise versa cheating the bond would break and Harry would be mateless but what Ginny and Ron didn't know was if one forgave the other it would restore it but they both started to plan what they would do.

 

**_Draco's P.O.V_ **

i was looking for Harry when i got an inspiration to write more music. after the past few months he and his band had been practicing for the school ball that was coming up. Harry was so happy for Draco when he told him about it and he was very excited as he got to plan the event it was going to be amazing. Draco walked into the empty music classroom and quickly started writing then called his friends to practice. the group of friends practiced for and hour when harry have gotten worried and went searching for him he walked past the music room and he heard the beautiful voice of his boyfriend he smiled and looked into the room. Draco was singing into the mic eyes closed slight smile on his face as he sang 

_"And I was woken by the thought in my head,_

_"Time to see the world and get up out of this bed."_

_With feet to walk with and a little time to kill,_  
I grab my guitar so I can go and chill  
Out on Box Hill, cotch I will,  
Won't stop til I fall asleep.  
I'll take my time and relax in the sun  
Because I heard time flies when you're having fun.

 _And I've no idea_  
Where that day gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.  
And I've no idea  
Where that day gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.  
Yeah...

 _And I remember sharing lips with him..._  
The coming weeks were to be a blur.  
'Cause time with him is like no other –  
He can make a winter's day feel like the summer.  
And it's oh so nice to have him alone,  
'Cause you know I made him leave his mobile phone at home.  
The clock's ticking, but I don't mind  
Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time.

 _And I have no idea_  
Where those weeks gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.  
And I've no idea  
Where those weeks gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.  
So I sing...

 _Reminded of the time in 1999,_  
I started a brand new school.  
Behaved? I'd be lying.  
'Cause you'll be finding me  
'Round the back of that sports hall wall.  
Taking teachers through the bends  
With our little sets of friends, yeah,  
We're about as focused as a broken camera lens.  
My first fight, my first fall for a guy...  
You know I – I wouldn't swap those few years for the world.

 _'Cause I've no idea_  
Where those years gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.  
And I've no idea  
Where those years gone went.  
Yet I know that it's time well spent.  
So I sing...  (song is Time Well Spent by Tom Felton http://feltbeats.com/music/time-well-spent-lyrics/)

harry smiled as he walked in clapping the group but mostly for his amazing boyfriend "wow Dray that was amazing" he said smiling

"thank you Harry" Draco says blushing  "do you think the song will be okay for the Ball?" Draco asks harry smiles at him and says _  
_

"It'll be great my love, anyway ill let you continue ill be in the library doing homework with Mione okay"

"alright ill be there in an hour" say Draco staring to play again.

 

**_Ginny's P.O.V_ **

"I have a plan" she shouts to her brother "and it's perfect" she continues 

"alright what is it?" Asks Ron

"well I'm going to make polyjuice to turn you into Harry and then you are going to sorry to say big bro are going to kiss me so Draco see's and then he will be so upset Harry has cheated on him" she explains

"No is has to be draco who sees Harry cheating he is the veela so you will give Harry a love potion and then kiss him and I'll get draco to find him" he says

"wow that's a good plan we will do that ill brew up the potion and we will do it... And so they went to work.

Draco has been working on his music and Harry has been watching him enjoying the time they were having both not knowing was to happen hours from now. Draco was excited for the ball that would be happening in a couple of weeks and couldn't wait to play his and Harry's song.

"hey dray imma go for a walk I'll see you in half an hour at the Black Lake?"

"I'll be there see you soon" he said as Harry left both unaware of what was to come

"Gin Harry is meeting Malfoy in 30 Black Lake" he says

"alright time to get this plan underway I know it's going to work, see you after?"

"Okay I'll be here" he says kissing his sister cheek

Ginny walks around when she spots Harry "hey Harry" she calls to him smiling he looks over and smiles

"hey Gin, how have things been?"

"good thanks Harry you, do you mind if I walk with you?"

"I'm good thanks and sure I'm meant to meet dray come wait with me?"

"anything for my friend" she says smiling "would you like a drink?" She asks pulling the water bottle out with the potion in "its strawberry water"

"thank you Ginny" he says drinking it down suddenly he was smiling at her

"what are you smiling at" she asks

"you know I never got to tell you your hot kiss me?" He says pulling her in to kiss him deeply pulling her close she smiles and kisses him back just then she heard a gasp they pull away slightly to see who it is "what do you want Malfoy" Harry asks

"how could you? You said you loved me yet here you are kissing this slut" he says

"she's not a slut and why would I love you, you're just deatheater skum no one would love you" he said to the blonde but all he could think is No draco please it's a love potion please

"fuck you potter we're done goodbye" he turned into his wolf form and ran just the potion wore off

"how could you, you bitch" he yelled hexing her then pulled his wings out and left to look for draco but he was nowhere to be found...

 

_**Harry's POV** _

I haven't seen him in a week he thought to himself where could he be Harry sat on his bed and cried he didn't notice the door open "Harry" a voice said it was Hermione

"what is it Mione" he says through his tears

"It's draco"she said softly as Harry shot up

"what about him" worry in his voice

"he is in the hospital wing, Harry he uh tried to kill himself" she said

"take me to him" he said getting up grabbing the first jumper he found pulling it over his cuts and scars before Hermione noticed. Both Harry and Hermione went down to the hospital wing

"I want to see him" he demanded

"Mr Potter don't you use that tone with me" said the nurse as Harry turned veela on her

"TAKE ME TO HIM NOW" he screamed scaring the mediwitch

"Right this way but be gentle with him he's lucky to be alive" she said walking him to a bed then leaving the to it

"Harry wait you need to be calm first" Hermione said softly as his wing disappeared "good now I'll be here if you need anything" she said sitting on the couch

Harry slowly opened the curtain and broke down at what he saw "Draco?" He choked out moving closer taking his hand in his own "this is all my fault, I'm so sorry Draco, I love you I'm so sorry it was Ginny she gave me love potion I love you goodbye my love" Harry whispered pulling away and running he ran to his room grabbing his razor he cut over and over

"Harry why did you run he heard everything he's awake... oh Harry come ill clean you up and you can see him?" Said Hermione softly cleaning his cuts but not healing them but wrapping them up. They both walked to the hospital wing talking about he and Draco slowly walking through the doors he walked to the bed and was engulfed into a hug from the beautiful blonde he loved to hate

"Draco I'm so sorry" Harry whispered

"Harry I should be the one saying sorry not you, I'm sorry Harry that month was so hard on me I hid in my old room the whole time writing music about you and us and how I felt and I couldn't take it so I tried to kill myself it's not at all your fault I just hope you forgive me" he said crying

"Draco I love you so mu I thought it was just a week have I really been in my room a month?" He asked to them both

"it has but you weren't in your room the whole time you came to classes but you sat there kinda out of it I guess"

"oh wow I guess I didn't realize I just wanted my Draco back" he whispered

"I love you Harry so much, promise me you'll stay with me I don't want to be alone tonight" Draco whispered

"of course but please take me back" Harry asks softly

"I'd like that very much Harry I love you always" he says kissing him softly

 

**Thanks for reading, Please it would mean a lot if you comment if I need to improve on anything and if you have any questions about my story :)**

**xx Kat**

 


	6. The ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a lot of videos at the end you dont have to listen to them but its just to give you an idea of the kinds of things Draco is singing at the ball   
> again thanks for reading :)  
> xx Kat

It had been a month since the two boys got back together. The ball was just a month away and Harry was looking for a way to ask Draco to go and just as he was about to ask Hermione when rose petals began to fall all around them as a banner flew across the stage held by Harry's eagle and Draco's falcon it said "Hey assbutt you me ball?" and standing below it was the gorgeous blonde he loved holding a bunch of black roses

Harry slowly walked up to him and said "hey assbutt of course I will but no more supernatural" he smiled and kissed him everyone started to clap and they walked back to the table to eat breakfast

"what would you like to do in hogsmead Harry?" he asked

"Maybe we could got Christmas shopping as well as looking for dress robes?" says harry smiling

"sounds good my love" says Draco softly kissing his head then they ate there breakfast the went and took a carriage down then appirated to Diagon Ally "magic then muggle or muggle then magic? asked Draco

"Muggle, its early there wont be to many people" so they took some money out from Gringotts then walked into the muggle world they spent two hours walking around a muggle mall and had brought things for all there friends and some of Draco's family. Harry and Draco had gone off by themselves so the could get gifts for each other. Harry first went into a jewelry store he found two promise rings one a snake with a sliver eye and one a lion with a green eye so he brought them then he went to another store and bought him a journal for him to write his songs in then the next store was a bottle store and he found a really nice bottle of vodka and wine and also some chocolates then he bought a Christmas gift bag to put the gifts in he then brought Draco a blue jumper which he would spell his name onto and then lastly he brought him a sole dragon the both could control.

 

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco had been walking around looking for the perfect gift for harry he had brought him a giant teddy bear which he shrunk down he also found a beautiful wind chime what had lions and the Gryffindor colors and he also brought harry a sole snake a white python he would give it to him when they got back the shrunk everything down but carefully put the snake in his pocket to keep it safe

then the both met in the food court they ate lunch the went and brought there suits

Once they got back to Hogwarts and up to there room Draco pulled out the snake and called harry into the room as harry walked in Draco said "Merry early Christmas" showing him the snake harry smiled walking over to Draco and his snake

"Oh Dray she is beautiful" then he said something in parseltongue "her name is Lucy" he told Draco then went and got something out of his bag "for you" he said smiling Draco looked at what harry was holding a small dragon

"Oh harry he is beautiful" he said putting his dragon on his shoulder.

 

**One month later  
**

The ball was finally here and Christmas was tomorrow everyone was excited and had dates and Draco's band had there songs that they would perform after the formal part of the dance. Draco was dressed in a black suit with his hair slightly messy hair and harry was in a full black suit with a blue shirt Draco said it makes his eyes stand out harry had even brought contacts so he wouldn't have to wear his glasses. Draco was getting ready in the dorms and Harry was getting ready in Gryffindor tower they thought it would be cute. Draco paced in front of his full length mirror he was terrified to preform in front of so many people but he was also terrified they would make fun of what his songs were about he had some from years of being in the band but he also had a lot of new ones, songs he wrote before the break up and some he wrote during and also some after. It had been hard to choose the songs he wanted to preform but after some long thinking he finally decided he had even given the band a list of the order. Draco had finally finished getting ready he had changed the suit to a greyish blue to match his eyes. Draco and Harry were going to met at the top of the stairs and walk in together so Draco picked up Harry's boutonniere a emerald green rose with a black stem. Harry had also got Draco a boutonniere a silver rose with a black stem. Draco and harry met at the top stairs both putting there boutonniere's on each other the walked down the stairs and into the great hall which had snow all around and falling to the ground and it was real snow i smiled at Harry "wow its beautiful, like you by the way" he says smiling at the snow landing in his hair

"thank you my love, you look gorgeous especially with the snow in your hair" says harry

"i was just about to say the same" Draco says smiling down at Harry slightly "i love you" he whispers softly in his ear as harry looks up at him smiling whispering

"i love you to Dray" just as he says the Headmistress walks up to the mic and says

"if you could all come to the dance floor we will have our first formal dance" Draco took Harry's hand and led him over and then the music began slowly the two boys danced shearing soft kisses as the danced smiling at one another once the formal stuff was over Draco gathered his band mates and they headed for the stage he smiled at harry who had made his way up to the front

"hello everyone we're Slytherin's Dragons and we are going to play some of our own songs for you as well as some covers of some songs we really enjoy, I hope you like what were going to play" says Draco. the first song they sung was a cover of Anthem of the lonely by nine lashes

 _A heart made of stone callous and bone  
Fracture and tear it out to let it go  
And to think I called it my own  
And I would have never though the pain could grow  
_  
 _So I'll break it knowing what you said  
The pain is what you make it sadly you are so mistaken  
I will take you with a grain and step into the changes  
Throw away the empty heart  
_  
 _Right now  
Never want to leave this place  
And right now see it in a different way  
So right now even if you take me on  
  
I'll stand, the lonely  
Stand, the lonely  
  
It's harder to know just where to go  
If only the stars aligned the sunsets glowed  
I don't need a calm in a storm  
Or something to scream about with empty lungs_  
  
 _So I'll break it knowing what you said  
The pain is what you make it sadly you are so mistaken  
I will take you with a grain and step into the changes  
Throw away the empty heart  
  
Right now  
Never want to leave this place  
And right now see it in a different way  
So right now even if you take me on_  
  
 _I'll stand, the lonely_  
Stand, the lonely  
  
Right now  
Never want to leave this place  
And right now see it in a different way  
So right now even of you take me on  
  
I'll stand, the lonely  
Stand, the lonely  
  
Right now  
Never want to leave this place  
And right now see it in a different way  
So right now even if you take me on  
  
I'll stand, the lonely  
Stand, the lonely

 

As the song came to a end everyone was clapping and cheering for them "thank you everyone the next song we'll preform will be wrong side of heaven by one of my five finger death punch

 _I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed  
What have I become.  
What have I done  
I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame  
And I understood 'cause I feel the same_ _Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
The righteous side of hell_ _I heard from God today and she sounded just like me  
What have I done and who have I become  
I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me  
I looked away, I turned away_ _Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
The righteous side of hell_ _I'm not defending  
Downward descending  
Falling further and further away  
Getting closer every day_ _I'm getting closer every day  
To the end, to the end, the end of the end  
I'm getting closer every day_ _Arms wide open_  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero  
And I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
Righteous side of hell

 

There was a group of students dancing and harry was dancing with Hermione as they began to play the next song which was a slowish dance dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin

then Draco played his and Harry's song and harry was almost in tears he and Hermione spent the rest of the night dancing to the rest of Draco's Songs

_A single man tear slips down his face  
_

_He shows emotion without a trace_

_He hides behind a mask so strong_

_Worried that he could be wrong_

_I wish that he could see the way I see him_

_The perfect brother, a man without sin_

_Cause underneath the manly sheen_

_It is my brother, a boy named Dean_

_A single man tear, a single man tear, a single man tear, that's all we fear_

_A single man tear, that's all I'll spare_

_I bury feelings, don't show I care_

_Even though I am haunted, must be the man daddy wanted_

_Wish I could be as strong as Sam_

_Blaze my own trail, be my own man_

_But underneath this broken mask_

_It is my father, with all his wrath_

_A single man tear, a single man tear, a single man tear, that's all we fear_

They then played the rest of there songs and then draco went down to Harry to dance with him as the next band started to play "what did you think my love?"

"you did wonderfully Dray" then the clock struck midnight "Merry Christmas Dray" says harry

"Merry Christmas Harry" Draco says softly kissing him they then spent the rest of the night dancing eventually they went to bed.

**A/N**

**these are the rest of the songs**

**P.S thanks for reading xx**


	7. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short.

The next morning Harry awoke to Draco jumping onto his chest he smiled and said "Good morning to you to" Draco smiled at Harry and kissed him deeply Harry wrapped his arms around him Draco slowly pulled away

"I love you but you need to get up we're going to my mothers today i have a Christmas date planned, I placed something out for you to wear" the blond quickly pulled Harry up bringing him to the bathroom "you have ten minutes or ill come in after you" he said giggling giving Harry a quick kiss. Harry quickly jumped into the shower and washed himself off he then got out quickly styled his hair brushed his teeth and got dressed in an emerald button up shirt and black slacks and his silver converse. Draco walked in and stopped as he saw him "oh wow you look gorgeous" he whispered and harry blushed and whispered his thanks. Once they were both ready to go he and Draco flooed to Malfoy Mannor

"Harry, Draco how wonderful to see you both please come were about to open gifts" Ms Malfoy told the pair 

"Morning Ms Malfoy, your home is beautiful"

"Please Harry call me Narcissa, now lets go open presents" she says smiling sweetly

Both Harry and Draco walked into the main big room and both sat around the tree as Draco placed the gifts down then sat back down with Harry. Soon they all started to pass around gifts so far Draco has received books and chocolate from his parents and Harry was given books and the most beautiful quill he has ever seen he and Draco thanked Narcissa then turned to each other

"Draco can you show me the Gardens?" Harry asked softly smiling

"Of course my love, Mother Harry and I are going to walk the Gardens"

"Alright stay warm" she called back

Both Harry and Draco walked out into the pure white bliss and Harry looked around to find the perfect spot in the far corner was a Willow that looked sheltered enough so Harry started walking with Draco towards the tree "this looks nice and sheltered Dray come?" he said softly both the boys were in the tree it was very beautiful the sight there were fairy lights and blankets on the ground it was surprisingly warm Draco turned to Harry

"This is where i come to be alone so i thought it would be a nice place for our date" he said softly as harry smiles up at him 

"Well I'm glad i chose to come over this place is beautiful"

Draco asks looking into Harry's eyes harry smiles grabbing the small box with the lion ring with the green eye he then bends down on one knee as Draco's eyes go wide and says "Draco i have loved you for such a long time and i always will and i want to spend forever with you so Draco Malfoy will you promise to be mine? Forever?" he asks opening the box 

"Oh Harry its beautiful yes i promise"

"good but i also have another ring its a snake with a sliver eye like yours" he says smiling then getting up to kiss Draco. Draco kisses back pulling Harry up closer to him slowly he pulls away

"come on my love we still have gifts to unwrap" says Draco 

Draco had brought Harry a giant teddy bear and also a beautiful wind chime what had lions and the Gryffindor colors. Harry had also bought Draco a journal for him to write his songs in then a really nice bottle of vodka and wine and also some chocolates he also brought Draco a blue jumper which he would spelled his name onto. Both boys were happy and went to eat lunch with big smiles on there face 

"Harry we should get going before the wards go up" said Draco 

"Alright, Narcissa thank you so much for having me for Christmas"

"You're very welcome, please do visit again"

"Alright Mother thank you for the gifts, I love you and I'll see you at Easter"

"I love you to Dragon and you will write and tell me about that ring on your finger" she whispered

"Will do" and with that both Harry and Draco returned to Hogwarts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon I'm working on the next chapter but i have other books im working on that i will also post here :)   
> Thank you all for reading   
> xx Kat


	8. What Happens in Vegas

Draco and Harry headed up to there common room "That was one the best Christmas's i have experienced since my first year at Hogwarts thank you so much Draco for making it so special"  
"Harry you made my Christmas just as special and I honestly can't wait to spend my forever with you" Draco said pulling Harry closer kissing him softly but passionately Harry smiles into the kiss slowly pulling away  
"Dray I need to ask you something important and i need you to be serious with me" says Harry looking into his eyes  
"Of course anything my love" Draco says a little worried   
"Do you want children one day?" Harry asks shyl  
"Of course I do Harry I have always wanted children"  
"How many would you want to have with me?" Harry asks  
"Well I would want to have more than one but over the years honestly i have been wanting more maybe three or four, how many do you want Harry?"  
"Well i have always wanted a big family and twins have always ran in my mothers side as well as my fathers but with my twin he didn't make it, I never told anyone that" Harry says looking down sadly  
"I'm so sorry Harry, and well I really do want your children when would you want to start to try?" Draco asks harry   
"When you are ready" Harry says softly  
"What if I'm ready now?" He asks softly  
"Well if you want to try we can, Dray I have an idea." Harry says smiling  
"What is it my love?" asks Draco softly  
"We could elope get married start for a family then have another proper wedding with the children" Harry suggests   
"I like that idea but when?" Asks Draco  
"Well classes don't start until the 23rd so we could marry over New Years if you want to"   
"Harry Potter as long as I'm marring you I don't mind" he says smiling softly "so shall we go find somewhere?"   
"Draco I know the most perfect place" Harry says smiling "pack some muggle clothing and other things you may need" as he says that he grabs a suitcase big enough for both of them and started packing some of his nice shirts some shorts dress pants and some shoes as Draco did the same. 

Harry and Draco arrived somewhere Draco had never seen before there were lights everywhere it was amazing and there were so many people  
"Where are we Harry?" Asks Draco surprised  
"Welcome to Vegas my love"  
"Wow why here of all places?" Asks the blond   
"Well it's in America and not many people know us so it won't get out to the Daily Profit" says Harry taking his hand pulling him towards a fancy hotel called The Bellagio  
"Hello we'd like to book a room please" said Harry to a posh looking women  
"What kind of room were you thinking of sir?"  
Harry looked at Draco then back to the women "We'd like the penthouse"   
"How long do you intend to stay?" Asks the women  
"Five nights"  
"Alright would you like separate rooms?"  
"Of course not we're together" Harry told the women  
"Alright that'll be room one floor 65 please enjoy your stay and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, here is your key to your room"  
"Thank you. Draco this way" said Harry walking to the elevator.

Once Harry and Draco settled in they decided to go explore so Harry hired a car and first went down the strip and Draco was amazed at everything they passed "Harry, what's that big building there?"  
"Its called a casino you can gamble there" Harry smiled at his boy as he drove back to the hotel "Dray we're going to wirte a list of all the places we should go while we are here," said Harry grabbing some paper and a pen "would you like to go to shark reef at Mandalay bay?"  
"That sounds nice" Draco says as Harry writes it down then just writes a list of things he thinks Draco will enjoy such as  
 ** _•_** __ **Springs preserve  
•Adventuredome  
•X-scream  
•Marjorie Barrick Museum of art  
•SlotZilla Zip Line  
•Stratosphere thrill ride  
•Neonopolis shopping mall  
•Mandalay Bay Beach (pool)  
•Voodoo beach (pool)  
•Talisman Farm  
•Get Married**  
Harry showed Draco the list and his eyes lit up "oh Harry this?" Says the blond pointing to the shopping mall Harry smiles at the blond  
"Of course we need to buy some swimming trunks anyway and also go to the wizarding bank so I can pay for our hotel it won't be cheep"  
"Why don't we use the money my father left for me it won't take a dent out of it" said Draco  
"Are you sure I really don't mind?" Harry says smiling at his soon to be husband  
"You will have to help with the exchange"   
"Of course Draco" so both boys them apparated to Gringotts and ended up with a credit card each so they wouldn't have to carry around lots of money then they apparated back to the hotel. Both boys proceed to get ready to leave to go 

 **Draco's P.O.V**  
Harry and I walked into the mall and he quickly walked us into the first store filled with phones Harry then proceed to buy two iPhone sevens then walked over to Draco and dragged him over to a Secluded area and preformed some spells on the phones "Dray do you know how to use this?" He asked Draco just shook his head no so Harry did a quick spell on Draco who noticed he new almost everything about the device in his hand "now Dray you  can shop alone but if you get lost call me okay?"  
"Okay I love you Harry I'll text yxou as well so you know I'm okay" and with a kiss goodbye they both headed to different shops the first shop Draco went into happened to be a store called hot topic Draco started looking around and saw a rack that had shirts so he started looking and came across a shirt that had what looked to be Alice from the movie but more hardcore so he continued looking and found some shirts with muggle bands that he injoyed like P!atd, BMTH, and other rock bands them Draco saw some skinny jeans so he grabbed some of them in green, black, white, neon blue, and red and a couple of hoddies the first was blue and had angle wings on the back, the second was white with a rainbow melting tardis down the back and the other grey with the words always keep fighting on the back a inspirational saying from some of his favorite actors. Draco payed for the items and went into the next store which happened to be a tattoo and piercing shop   
"Hey there sweetheart what can I do you for?" Asked a lady from behind the counter  
"Uh Hello I was thinking about getting a couple of piercings and if possible some tattoos this afternoon if you had space?"  
"Well I can definitely do your piercings and JP over here has a couple of hours this afternoon to tattoo?"  
"That would be lovely, I was wondering what kind of piercings you would consider on me?" Draco asked nervously  
"Definitely a lip ring, possible tongue" she suggested  
"Yea that would be great do you take cards?"  
"Yea we do, now you come back here, swish this around your mouth for me" she said giving him the cup "now I'll do your lip first, lay back for me" she said then she got a pen out and drew a little dot and showed him "is there okay?" Draco smiled and nodded "alright now close your eyes for me and open your mouth, and deep breath in" he breathed in and then there was a sharp pain in his lip "and slowly out" she said softly putting the ring in "that wasn't bad now was it, now the nose, same as before in," this time the pain was a lot worse but then he had, had worse "all done now honey have a look" she said Draco smiled he looked hot as fuck  
"Thank you so much" he went down to pay  
"Your welcome now for the tattoos do you know what you are wanting?"   
"Yea I do" Draco quickly drew her a perfect dragon with a snake wound around it "and I was also wondering if you could do this star sing and this one together?" He asks drawing the star sign Draco and Leo  
"We sure can honey, can you come back say around 1:30 just aftet lunch?"  
"Alright see you then" he smiled then went to call Harry  
"Hey baby, are you lost?"  
"Hey, no but you wanna eat together?" He asks Harry  
"of course at Dennys?"  
"Alright and by the way I have a surprise for you" he said   
"See you in five I can't wait" he said hanging up. Draco walked over to the restaurant and saw Harry he ran over and jumped into his arms hugging him then pulled back as Harry grabbed his legs so he wrapped them around his waste then smiled   
"Well what do you think"  
Harry looked at his fiance his eyes going wide "wow Dray you look hot" he said as he put him down   
"Thanks honey shall we go eat? Oh and also have to go back at 1:30 im getting a couple tattoos"  
"Okay love" so they went and had food then both Harry and Draco went back to the tattoo parlor three hours later they both came out Draco had convinced Harry into getting the star sing tattoo also both on there wrist and Draco had his other tattoo on his bicep then they both went back to the hotel arms full of shopping.

Once in there room Harry slowly but gently brings his hand up to cup Draco's face as he gently but passionately kisses him, Draco pulls Harry closer as they kiss with more passion, as Draco  pushes Harry back onto the bed and slowly runs his hands over his body pulling at his clothes, and slowly strips himself naked as Harry does the same. Draco then starts to softly kiss Harrys neck as he then continues down Harrys body to Harry’s cock he starts to rub and play with it as Harry softly moans Draco’s name under his breath  “Oh Draco” Draco continues rubbing Harry's cock until its nice and hard and then slowly slides his tongue up the shaft taking it in his mouth as he starts to suck up and down, as Harry’s moans get louder, Draco hears how much Harry is enjoying it so he continues a little bit rougher as Harry’s moans get louder. Harry then stops him and pulls him close as he starts to rub Draco’s cock against his own as they both moan, Harry then pushes Draco so he's on top Harry slowly kisses down Draco's jaw then neck sucking softly as Draco moans Harry continues to kiss and suck all the way down to Draco's now throbbing erection slowly licking then slides it into his mouth and starts sucking hard and fast as Draco moans loudly that if he continues he'll cum so Harry slowly comes to a stop as Harry asks Draco in a husky voice “want me to fuck you?” Draco whines nodding yes, so  Harry then starts to tease Draco’s arse with his fingers and tongue teasing Draco as he moans wanting it, Draco's hips buck as Harry hits his sweet spot Draco moans to Harry   
“Please Harry I want you”. Harry remove his fingers then lubes up his cock and rubs his cock over Draco’s arse sliding it in as they both moan with every inch, Harry then starts to fuck Draco slowly as they both moan with every thrust hitting that spot that drives him crazy. They continue to do this enjoying every second as Draco's moans get louder and Harry's thrusts get sloppier and rougher they both know they are close as Harry continues to thrust in Draco’s tight hole tightening around his cock as he comes Harry thrust hard and deep cumming with a loud moan from both of them Harry then collapses next to Draco smiling as Harry looks into his eyes and says “I love you Draco Malfoy, I can't wait until you're my husband” then softly kisses his cheek both breathing heavily.  
"I love you to Harry, I have a question my love" Draco says breathlessly  
"Whats that?" Harry says smiling  
"Would you like to marry tonight and kiss at midnight?"  
"That sounds like a lovely idea shall we have a shower then go down and talk to them?" Harry asks Draco nods smiling heading to the bathroom and then calls out  
"Shower, bath or hot tub?"  
"Whatever is easiest to fuck you in" yells Harry, Draco smilies turning on the shower then takes the wrap off his tattoo as he waits for Harry slowly climbing in he hears Harry come in as Harry wraps his arms around him reaching down to his cock running slowly kissing amd biting his neck Draco moans softly Harry then rubs his already throbbing cock on Draco's ass them Harry turns Draco around lifting him up pressing him up the wall aligning his cock to Draco's hole slowly pushing back in Draco moans sinking his teeth into Harry's shoulder encouraging him to go harder Harry groaned once he was nestled up inside Draco slowly to tease the moaning boy he moved slowly and softly as Draco tried to push against him Harry smiled then kissed Draco deeply as he begins to move rougher biting his lip pulling away to mark his neck with hickeys as Draco's moans get louder as Harry gets rougher Harry moans loudly feeling Draco's ass tightening around him as Harry and Draco cum together in a loud moan smiling Harry slowly eases out of Draco setting him on the ground then slowly he begins to wash him softly as Draco does the same.

**Time skip**

Harry's P.O.V  
Both he and Draco were now standing at the altar and were about to marry. Draco Harry could tell was nervous but who wouldn't be. Harry looked into Draco's eyes as the celebrant says  
"In the presence of the gods, I now bind your hands together, to symbolize your new union of love, trust and friendship" he binds our hands together "now please look at one another and pledge your vows to seal your bond"  
"Mother. Lover. Father. Friend. Protector. Healer. I am yours, and you are mine, from this day until the end of our days" they say together  
"Now you may kiss to symbolize your love" and as the clock struck twelve they kissed as bells rang in the distance smiling to each other singed the marriage certificate and walked away as a married couple.

Once they got back to the penthouse Harry picked Draco up and walked them to the bed room Harry softly kissed Draco removing his tux as Draco did the same to Harry grinding against each other moaning softly "protection spell or no?" Harry asks Draco looking into his eyes  
"None" so with that Harry pulls Draco closer to him softly kissing him moving his body as they fit together like a puzzle Harry slowly pushes himself into Draco moaning into the kiss softly add he makes slow passionate love to his now husband to complete the marriage bond....

Wooow that feels like a long chapter hope you all enjoy I'll hopefully update soon please vote and comment.

Two thousand six hundred and twenty words.!!!!!

 


	9. Back to school

After a lovely week in Vegas Harry hand Draco were sad to be packing to go  
"Harry I think we may need another case" Said Draco blushing slightly at the amount of things they had both got but mostly at his pile as there was a lot more there than in Harrys pile  
"Alright and we can do some last day shopping" Harry says smiling  
"Alright, you know I love you Harry James Potter-Malfoy" Draco says smirking  
"As I love you Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy" he says kissing him deeply pulling him close  
"Harry we should stop before we get to carried away we have limited time remember"  
"Right" said Harry so both boys quickly got dressed and headed to a mall where Draco ran off to look at a shop called Glassons Harry walked up wrapping his arms around the blonds waist looking at what he found. It was a green sweater and next to it was the same but in blue "Harry go try the green on" he said add he picked up the blue looking atb the size as Harry rooted his on. He slowly walked out and Dracos jaw dropped the jumper was slightly to big and hung off him but he looked gorgeous. Draco nodded to Harry who went to remove it then he looked around himself not finding much. Draco and Harry quickly paid then Draco dragged them to the next store called Jay jays they both brought some more jeans and left for the next. They walked in and Draco saw some jackets that were really fluffy on the inside so brought one for him and Harry. As Draco did that Harry was looking at the ties. The next store was a baggage store where Draco bought a large Blue case. Then the boy's decided they'd go down to the bottom floor where they got a burger for lunch then Draco saw a jewelry type store. Draco got his mother a beautiful pendant and two flower crowns while Harry got Hermione a ring with a Ruby in the shape of a heart and got Ron a lion ring. Once they were done they then went and got an ice cream and went back to the hotel. Both boys had finally finished packing and so they went down paid for the stay and took the car back.  
"Dray I have a surprise for you" said Harry  
"What's that?"   
"Well we won't be apparting home, we're going to fly on a plane then catch the train back with everyone"  
"Alright when do we leave?" Asks Draco  
"In a couple of hours but we have to go early to check in" so Harry and Draco both headed to the airport.

Once they were on the plane Harry directed Draco to the front where there first class seats were. They both sat and buckled in soon they would be in London.

Both the boys were off the plane and collecting there bags then out the door catching a cab to Kings Cross station where they then ran through the barrier and looked around for their friends  
"Harry what are you boys doing here I thought you were staying behind?" Asked Hermione from behind them  
"Hey guys, yeah we were but we decided to go on a holiday to somewhere a little warmer but we'll tell you all about it later, Gryffindor common room sound okay?"  
"Of course Harry" she said as they all boarded the train and then they were at hogwarts. After the feast the quickly ran to there dorm grbbed everything and went up to Gryffindor.  
"So Harry what did you and Draco do over the winter break?" Asked Ron as Harry sat down in front of the fire bix in hand then pulled Draco into his lap wrapping his arms around him  
"Alright come sit down and we'll tell you" he called once all his friends were sitting with him he said "Well I'd first like to introduce my Husband Draco Potter-Malfoy" said Harry everyone started freaking out wanting to know what happened so Harry explained how went to Vegas and eloped and everyone congratulated them except one who was angry Ginny but Harry and Draco didn't care. Harry then handed out gifts and photos from the box as Draco snuggled into Harrys chest. Harry could tell Draco was tired.   
"Hey guys me and Dray are going to head to bed, we'll see you at breakfast?" So they said there goodbyes and went to there room and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning the school was buzzing with the news of there marriage and surprisingly everyone was happy for them but sadly Ginny had gone to the daily profit and they were front page luckily Draco had told his Mother the night before and assured her there would be another wedding that she can plan. At breakfast Headmistress McGonagall congratulated them both. Harry and Draco were incredibly happy nothing could go wrong until after breakfast Draco ended up being really sick so Harry picked him up and quickly ran him to Madame Pomfrey who quickly did some tests  
"Congratulations again Mr Potter-Malfoy it looks like you are pregnant" she said and Harrys face lit up "your roughly one month in" she said Draco looked at Harry who looked really guilty  
"Harry Potter-Malfoy did you forget to do the spell"  
"I'm sorry Dray really I hope you dont mind" he said worriedly  
"Of course I don't Harry this is the best news ever" he said crying a little as Harry hugs him.

The next few months Harry helped Draco with everything making sure he doesn't get to stressed. They were at their 12 week appointment and Draco had a nice round bump  
"Hello boys shall we have a look then" she said she did a spell and said "oh my boys I'm happy to tell you that you have twins" Harry looked down at Draco who was smiling  
"Thank you" they both said once she finished with the tests. Draco slowly got up and put his shirt on them jumper giggling at the bumb you could clearly see.  
"I'll see you boys back here in another two months"  
"Yes ma'am" they then headed out back to there common room to tell Dracos mother then they went to tell their friends.

School was finally at an end For Draco not so much Harry who go offered a job to teach not next year the year after which Harry gladly accepted. Draco and harry would be back soon to see Pomfrey anyway.

It was time again to go back to the mediwitch with Dracos belly very swollen. Draco gasped and grabbed Harrys hand as the baby's kicked Harry looked into his husbands eyes and smiled shortly after madam Pomfrey walked over and did some test  
"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" Harry and Draco nodded "one is a boy and the other is also a boy" she said smiling  
"Thank you"  
"Its alright now for your next appointment before the come will be at St Mungos" she said releasing them. Both boys then flooed home to decorate the nursery at the manor. They had two cots that were black against the white wall. The room set up was mostly black white green and blue the two walls were white the wall that was mostly full of windows and the opposite wall the wall next to the door was green and the other wall blue. The carpet was also white with a big fluffy green rug that was under both cots. There was a large wardrobe that was black against the blue wall. Next to that was a large dresser with baby clothes. On the opposite wall was a change table there were two rocking chairs in each corner by the windows which had a large white window seat. There was also a big woden chest of toys and also bean bag chairs...

To be continued.

Please vote and comment!


End file.
